sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Surge the Hedgefox
Appearance Face- Amber eyes, white muzzle. Quill style- Quills are swooped up and down. 4 long bangs. Clothing- Long black jacket with gray collar. Body- Fluffy white belly with fox tail. Personality Sneaky, secretive. He'll do anything to get what he wants. He even flirted with Elysia to get her to let him into the Amethyst Temple. He even can be seen as flirty at times. He has little regard for others and enjoys annoying people. It takes him a little while to open up to people, and he is nicer to people he cares about. He tends to act impulsively and without thinking, getting him in trouble as he was growing up several times. He rarely is able to feel empathy when it comes to others, causing him to not get along as well. He frequently lies and it is hard for him to feel remorse. His irresponsibility caused him to get in trouble when he was younger, and is often bored. Surge tends to get flashbacks about his past, often accompanied by panic attacks, but he never shows this side to anyone. He frequently feels lonely, and it's hard for him to communicate with others because of this. He can be cocky at times, and he experiences moments where he is seen being mentally unstable and sometimes even hallucinates. Because of this, he is often seen as strange to others. He can be extremely delusional. A little bit of a pervert. Powers/Abilities Able to suck the life and energy out of anything. Weaknesses Cannot suck the energy out of anyone he has strong feelings for. Job He guards Team Rolling Thunder in hopes of becoming the new leader and overthrowing the old leader so he has even more power. He frequently thinks about planning to destroy all of Team Rolling Thunder, except for Elysia of course. Team He stands with Team Rolling Thunder. But it is unknown whether he is really on the team. Theme Song Darkest Part - Red https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjtmLS2euHs Relationships The Sonic Team "So Sonic... How are the fangirls? I know you have some, so just tell me." -Surge to Sonic Surge tries to stay away from the Sonic Team. But when he's around them, he annoys them as much as he can to get a good laugh. Team Rolling Thunder "Stop acting like I'm on your team or something." -Surge to Team Rolling Thunder Surge is often around Team Rolling Thunder, to earn their trust, mostly to fuel his plot to become their leader. However, he only respects Prim the Cat as a leader and only follows her word. Hayden The Hedgehog "Stop talking to me. You know better." -Surge to Hayden He and Hayden have a bitter relationship because Surge knows of Hayden's crush on Elysia. He has plotted to hurt, and possibly even kill Hayden and his plans almost always fail. He almost never goes through with this plan because he knows that Elysia would be heartbroken if Hayden ever died or got hurt badly. Elysia the Hedgehog "Geez! Stop acting like I'm obsessed with you or something." -Surge to Elysia. Surge likes Elysia, and doesn't want her to know, so he masks his crush with hate, much like Elysia. Surge also likes to bother Elysia with rude jokes to mask the fact that he likes her - more than a friend. Surge has even caused Elysia to blush once or twice when he was toying with her. Surge and Elysia used to be friends, and they helped each other survive, until Elysia found out what he was really like. She then ran away from Surge. He was unable to get over his crush on her, and acts like he hates her to mask his feelings. He is unaware that Elysia uses the same technique as him to hide her feelings, and is convinced she hates him and would never want to be together, keeping him from confessing his feelings. Konani Atami "At first you were just a stupid bunny to me.... Maybe you're not so bad after all....." -Surge to Konani At first, Surge only wanted to use him as a sidekick to get stuff done for him, but he eventually warmed up to Konani. He is now friends with Konani, and Konani comes to him when wanting to rant. Surge likes his way of thinking. Aiyana the Cat "Stoppp.... You're embarassing me!" -Surge to Aiyana A year from when Elysia ran away from him, he met Aiyana while looking for some food. He found out Aiyana's story, and began to live in her cabin in the woods with her. He is extremely thankful to Aiyana for giving him a place to stay. They are extremely close friends, and Aiyana accepts him for who he really is. When he first met Aiyana, he considered dating her for a while to get over Elysia, and asked her out. She said no, because she wanted to stay friends, and he accepted that he would just have to remain with his crush on Elysia. He lives with her still, but is oblivious to her crush that developed for him since the day he asked her out. Together they help Team Rolling Thunder. Aiyana is currently friendzoned by Surge, and if he ever found out about her crush on him, he would have to rethink his feelings. Backstory As a child, Surge's parents never got along and always fought, sometimes even taking their anger out on Surge and his sister, frequently abusing them with no remorse. This went on for years, until his parents decided to split because of their differences when Surge was seven. Surge's mother took custody of him and his sister, while his father moved away, never to be seen again by Surge and the family he had left. Surge's mother continued to beat him and his sister repeatedly. Surge was a loner at school, and had no friends. He was bullied constantly and called names numerous times. When he was eight, his family recieved a call saying that his father had died in a car crash. After this, his mother continued to abuse him and his sister more. At this point, Surge began to lack remorse and empathy for other people, frequently manipulating and taking advantage of others. He began to have flashbacks of trauma from his mother beating him. On Surge's ninth birthday, his mother lost it. She began to beat him even harder, nearly killing him in an instant. He was locked in his room for two days, along with his sister. When he got out, his mom continued to beat him. Half a year later, he was done. His mother had been drinking when she grabbed a knife and lunged for his sister. Panicking, Surge grabbed his baseball bat and threw it at his mother, and heard a deafening scream, cut off just as the baseball bat hit her head and sent her toppling to the ground motionless just as she cut his sister's arm with the knife. Surge realized what he had done, shocked, eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. He grabbed his sister and sprinted out of his house frantically, running from what he had done, and before he had realized it, he ran across the road without looking both ways. He looked back to see that his sister had tripped, and was getting up. Then, he heard a crash. A car had ran over his sister. He screamed, and he heard sirens in the distance. Surge fell to his knees. He lost all of his remaining family. He began to sprint for the trees, and would end up living his life in an unknown forest, no one from the town he lived in would see him again. Word spread of the mother who was murdered with a baseball bat, and the sister who was hit by a car and died on that same day. They had suspected that Surge's sister had murdered the mother- but never really found out that it was him- and would not- ever. After years of living in the forest and finding ways to survive, at age 17, he met Elysia the Hedgehog while she was looking for food. He offered her help, and began to survive with her, quickly developing a crush on her. When he turned 19, Elysia ran away from him after learning of his past and then seeing him kill a small animal for food. He didn't see her again until some time later. Once she left, he couldn't get over his crush on her. He tried to hate her, but he couldn't. When he was 20, he met Aiyana the Cat while wandering through the forest, and she offered to let him stay in her cabin in the woods, as she had run away too. He decided to live with Aiyana the Cat, where together they would meet Team Rolling Thunder, and reunite with Elysia. Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Evil